


［3.5］文艺部长攻略手册

by romanticnote



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticnote/pseuds/romanticnote





	［3.5］文艺部长攻略手册

#35R向，非现背

#请勿上升

 

设定补充:GOOD THINGS是著名年轻艺术家白芬玖的作品，文艺部长林彦俊在校园祭进行了翻唱，由王子异录制的翻唱音频一度成为校内论坛点击量top1

 

“学长，可以吗？”

林彦俊还没来得及回答，腰带已经被范丞丞手脚麻利地解开了。

他脑袋还迷迷糊糊的，完全没想过事情走向变成这样。一开始的温存逐渐变成侵略性的深吻，林彦俊整个人被压在瓷砖上亲得喘不过气来，安静的浴室里只能听到两个人唇齿间水渍的羞人声音。

“唔嗯…”

探进他衣服的手仍带着一丝低于体温的凉意，流连之处撩起了一阵战栗。

林彦俊后背贴在瓷砖上死死地咬着下唇，脖子向后扬起，眼角有泪水溢出来。

“学长这里真好看，”范丞丞笑着蹲下身子，指尖还在他的前端打转，“粉粉嫩嫩的，你的迷妹们没见过这样可爱的学长吧？”

“…不要再说了…啊嗯…”

被握在对方手里和自己拿着是完全不同的刺激感，林彦俊被逗弄到脸红得要滴出血来，手脱力地垂下来扶住他的肩膀，大口地喘着气。

“啊…范丞丞…”

“不啊啊啊啊啊…”

伸出舌尖舔舐了一下面前颤抖的龟头，果不其然听到了头顶陡然升高的音调。范丞丞叼着前端抬起头来，林彦俊正低头眯着眼睛看他，平时禁欲的脸上已经满是春色。

真好看。

范丞丞盯着那双氤氲着情欲的眼睛，卖力地收了收喉咙，被含住的人不禁抖得更加厉害，连声音都染上了哭腔。

“唔嗯嗯嗯…丞丞…不要…啊…”

手指胡乱地按在他的后脑，倒是有点欲拒还迎的意思，逼得范丞丞又把嘴里的东西更往里塞了些。

到底是要还是不要。

前后晃动着脑袋吞咽了十几个来回，身下初经人事的学长就哭着射了出来。

范丞丞眼疾手快地把顺着瓷砖往下滑的人摁住，直起身子来把人捞进怀里接吻。

“呜呜呜不行…”探进来的舌头满满都是自己的味道，林彦俊挣着他的怀抱把人往外推，“脏死了…”

“学长还嫌弃自己喔？”范丞丞蹭蹭他通红的鼻尖，抬起他的腿就往自己腰上盘。

感觉到抵在自己腿根上的熟悉凸起，林彦俊警惕地瞪大了眼睛，

“他们还在外面呢！”

“学长刚刚叫得不是很爽嘛…”范丞丞揽着他的腰，委屈地嘟起嘴来，手指不死心地往他身后探，“学长爽完就不管我了哦？”

“我…”林彦俊刚想反驳，门外突然传来了音乐声。

蔡徐坤隔着门大声吆喝他，“麻将不够了，我们出门买一点！”

刚买的一套麻将怎么就不够了啊难道被你们吃了吗！林彦俊翻着白眼，一回头对上面前笑得像条狼的范丞丞，

“现在可以了吧～”

 

“你去衣架…对，圣诞节那件外套…”林彦俊从床上支起身子，红着脸支使他，声音小得几近不可闻，“…口袋里。”

“哇？”范丞丞从那件熟悉的外套里翻出来一堆花花绿绿的套套，震惊地瞪大了眼睛，“学长！你那天晚上想对我干什么！”

“你不要再说了！”

林彦俊悲愤地把脸埋进被子里，从耳根到脖颈都染成了绯色。他怎么也没想过，这堆套套最后要用到他身上啊！

范丞丞骑在他身上，耳边还响着GOOD THINGS的音乐声，除了身上的人少了假发和裙子，和那天晚上没什么差别。

我好惨，我怎么老是下面那个。

林彦俊眼神迷离地想，走神的间隙范丞丞一个挺身冲了进来，他吃痛地皱起眉头，指甲在范丞丞背后划出一道长长的血痕。

“丞丞，好痛…”

范丞丞被他抓得背后火辣辣的痛，又被身下的紧致绞得头皮发麻。

前端堪堪探进去三分之一，他把林彦俊白皙的长腿扛到肩头，忍不住想要大开大合，一低头看到身下人痛得皱在一起的小脸又心疼了起来。

“学长放松点，我要断了…”

他伸出手来安抚性地摸了摸身下人的头发，林彦俊抓着他的手臂，一双眼睛里水汪汪的满是祈求。

“好痛…丞丞，我们不做了吧…”

别这么看着我，更他妈想操你了。

范丞丞满嘴应着好好好，下身却不由分说地继续往里捅，身下人紧得要命，前进的每一寸都很艰难，又爽得人激动得快守不住精关。

“唔唔唔…”

骗子…

范丞丞低下头吻住林彦俊脱口而出的哭喊，下身被完全地含了进去，柱头的脉络被穴肉紧紧裹住清晰地描绘了出来。

不管了。范丞丞这么想着，压住人的腰按捺不住地顶弄了起来。

口中的惊呼逐渐变成甜腻的轻喘，林彦俊也在短暂的疼痛过后尝到了快感，攀着他的脖子无意识地摇动起腰肢迎合他的冲撞。

“啊…丞丞…不要顶那里啊啊啊…”

初次开荤的小处男没有什么技巧空有一身蛮劲，范丞丞抬着他的腿发狠地往里顶，顶得身下人哀叫连连。水液被抽插到成为泡沫的程度，屋子里只能听到水液搅动和囊袋拍打臀肉的羞耻声。

哦对了，还有音乐——

“我想要你～”

“我想要你～”

“我想要你～”

嘴里的呻吟声戛然而止，林彦俊涨红着脸，仿佛见鬼一样盯着王子异放在地上的蓝牙音箱。

范丞丞差点笑萎过去，

“这是什么啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈？”

“…这一句唱得太欲了，王子异循环了35遍剪了个迷妹福利版，”林彦俊咬牙切齿地看着那个无辜的蓝牙音箱，似乎要把它瞪炸，“我要杀了他。”

“不生气咯，”范丞丞捏捏他的腰示意他专心，自己又忍不住笑得抵在他的肩头，

“这样吧，循环多少遍我们做多少遍。”

“？！”

林彦俊瞪着眼睛看他，满眼的难以置信，

“你是要我死哦？”

“今天就操死你，”范丞丞按住他的腰下身重新挺进去，叼住他的耳垂牙尖慢慢地磨蹭，下身碾住刚刚发现的敏感点捣弄起来，

“或者一边做一边唱，你唱一遍我们就少做一遍。”

 

蔡徐坤一推开门，差点被对流的冷风给吹得撅过去，“我靠！大冬天开什么窗子，你们神经病啊！”

跟在他后面进门的王子异忍不住吸了吸鼻子，“什么味儿——你踩我干嘛！”

蔡徐坤白他一眼，心说你是真傻还是假傻，没坐过飞机还没打过飞机吗都是大猪蹄子你装什么蒜啊。

范丞丞元气满满地从被炉里冒出个头来跟他们两个打招呼，看起来心情大好。

严严实实裹着毛毯的林彦俊坐在旁边，一言不发地喝着茶，对比起来脸色不是很好的样子。

“外面真的太冷了，”指挥着王子异去关窗子，蔡徐坤把大衣一扔钻进被炉里，“哎？！干嘛把我搭的长城推了，我烽火台都垒好了！”

范丞丞亮着眼睛兴奋地抢答，“是学长叫塌的…啊痛痛痛，其实是学长下床走路不太稳，一头撞倒dhbksugtdgix…”

王子异关了窗户走过来，左转转右转转终于发现少了点啥，

“彦俊，我音箱呢？”

“扔了。”


End file.
